


Undercover Cheating Couple

by GanseysBlue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Wincest Love Week, undercover couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanseysBlue/pseuds/GanseysBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a ghost haunting a small hotel, killing cheating couples. What better way to draw it out than to go undercover as a cheating couple?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover Cheating Couple

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Wincest Love Week, Day 4 for [deanfinite](deanfinite.tumblr.com) and was orignially posted [here](http://deanfinite.tumblr.com/post/139254839533/wincest-love-week-day-6)

They have a case. It’s quite simple. But actually, it really isn’t that simple. There’s a ghost haunting a small hotel in a tiny town in the middle of nowhere. It’s the ghost of a woman who was killed there by her cheating husband when she discovered him with his affair. Both her husband and the other woman got away with it because all evidence pointed at suicide. Since then she’s been haunting the hotel, killing every cheating husband, and every cheating wife, and every single one of the affairs that walk into the hotel to do their cheating. Sam and Dean noticed the pattern a few days ago and within hours they had been on the way to solve the little ghost situation. That’s the simple part. It’s a ghost, an angry spirit, whose bones need to be salt and burned. The not so simple part is that when they arrive and ask about the woman’s remains, they’re informed her body was cremated.

“Why does this always happen in cases that seem so simple?”, Dean mutters under his breath so only Sam can hear him.

They get a room for the night in hopes of discovering the piece that ties the spirit to this place and get their stuff out of the car. As they walk down the corridors Dean looks at Sam and shoots him a smile that Sam knows he never wants to see – it’s the smile that says “I’ve got the best idea ever” and really means “I want to have fun, so we’re going to do something stupid”.

“Dean, don’t!” He has no idea what Dean is planning on doing but he knows it’s not going to be good. He shakes his head at him when Dean lifts an eyebrow, challenging Sam’s warning words.

“So, Sammy”, he starts, loud and clearly visible, especially to the poor guy who just gave them the room keys. “Your wife still doesn’t know about us, does she?” He raises his eyebrows again, and nods encouragingly. Sam’s eyes widen, and his jaw drops when he realizes what Dean is planning.

“Dean, stop this, it’s not funny, you’re going to get us killed!” His voice is no louder than a whisper and his eyes shine dangerously, warning Dean to stop messing around.

“Come on, Sam, nobody here cares, nobody even knows us.” Dean makes sure his voice is loud enough to still reach the front desk, although they’re already around a corner, out of sight from the entrance. They reach their room and Sam practically shoves Dean inside.

“What the fuck are you playing at?” He’s furious and Dean can sense that one more word and his brother will make sure he doesn’t speak for a few hours. He smiles at him apologetically.

“I was just messing around. Thought we might as well have a bit of fun. We have to find whatever ties her to this place, and we both know chances are we’ll figure it out once we come face to face with her spirit.” He shrugs because he really did only mean to joke around, have a bit of fun while they’re stuck here searching.

“Not cool, Dean.” He throws his bags on one bed and gets his laptop out. He’s determined to find out what is tying the ghost to this place before she can make an appearance and kill them both – although right now he wouldn’t mind so much if she made an appearance and taught Dean a lesson.

Dean gets the message and gets comfortable on the empty bed, curled up on one side, watching his brother fall deeper and deeper into his research. Eventually, his eyes fall shut, and after a while Sam can hear his soft, quiet breathing. Sam looks over to him and can’t help but smile. He shakes his head. Such an idiot, he thinks. Three hours after they got to their room, it’s dinner time and Dean wakes up when his stomach complains about its emptiness.

“How long was I out?” he asks as he stretches noisily.

“About two hours.” Sam doesn’t look at his brother, and instead continues to stare at his laptop screen. Dean grunts and gets up, walks over to Sam’s bed and tries to steal a look at his “research” – he’s secretly hoping he caught him watching porn but is almost disappointed when Sam really is only doing research.

“Find anything?”

“Yeah, I think so. I mean, think about it. If you catch your husband cheating on you, what would you do?”

“Ask him how he got me to settle down?” Dean’s joking, trying to get his brother to lighten up and forgive him. But that evidently was the wrong joke, because Sam just casts him an irritated glance.

“Helpful, Dean.”

“I was joking. Fine, tell me.” Dean rolls his eyes. This’ll be a long night if they keep getting into these little arguments.

“Well, it took me a while but I realized that in the photographs taken of her “suicide scene”, she isn’t wearing a wedding ring. Now, I guess she could have taken that off when she realized he was cheating, but I think it’s possible that she threw it in his face – or he took it off once she was dead.”

Dean realized where he was going with that. “But if he had taken the ring with him, her body wouldn’t be tied to this hotel. So you think her ring must be somewhere in the hotel?”

“Seems likely.” Sam shrugs and yawns. “Think we should get some food? We can ask about the ring at the front desk.”

He doesn’t even wait for an answer, when it comes to food he can’t think of a single time when Dean said no. They go back to the front desk where the same guy from earlier is sitting and playing a game on his phone. When he sees them approaching, he hastily puts his phone away and gives them a questioning – and rather unfriendly – look. He had obviously heard Dean’s shouting from earlier.

Sam looks over at Dean, giving him a look that says “great job”, because he doubts they’ll get any information out of the guy now.

“Hi. I was wondering if you could help me with something. See, I was here a few years ago with my wife, and she lost her wedding band. We never found it again and I just thought maybe she lost it somewhere in the hotel. You couldn’t possibly check or maybe you even remember? It was about – what, five years ago, in December.”

The guys shoots him an unpleasant look and glances behind his shoulder. “We keep a record of all things lost and found. I’ll get the book, you can have a look.” Before he leaves he looks between Sam and Dean, judging them both for several seconds.

“He needs to lighten up.” Dean turns around, walks to the sofa near the door and sits down. When the clerk returns with the book, Sam sits down next to Dean, who immediately puts his arm around him and says. “I don’t know why you’re so desperate to find this ring now. It’s been five years. Plus, she’ll have to take it off again in a few weeks, right?” To prove his point he places a kiss on Sam’s hair that’s covering his ear. Sam tries to push him off but Dean holds on tight.

“Stop it”, he hisses and starts looking through the lost and found from five years ago. The dates aren’t always recorded so it makes it more difficult to find the exact page, but eventually they both give up. It’s not on the list.

When Dean returns the book he looks at the clerk and smiles. “It’s not in there. Thanks anyway, he really appreciates it. At least now we can move on, right?” He gives the guy a cheerful wave and they leave to get some food.

When they return with their stomachs filled and a content smile on Dean’s face, the clerk is gone, replaced by a young girl. She smiles at them and nods, but Sam can tell the polite smile is hiding her disgust. Her colleague must have told her. Sam decides not to let it bother him, and Dean obviously doesn’t mind since he puts his arm around Sam’s waist as they pass the girl, only to have Sam shove him away.

“Why do you keep doing that?” The hurt look on Dean’s face makes him regret the harshness in his voice.

Dean moves away and looks down at his feet as he pushes past Sam. “Don’t know. Felt nice earlier” is what Sam believes he said so quietly that it forced Sam to interpret what most of the words could have been. Dean walks quietly over to his bed, and lies down again, his back turned to Sam. Sam sighs and walks over to his brother, putting one hand on his shoulder to turn him over.

“Sorry. I guess I just don’t like how much you’re provoking the ghost. Do you want us to die?”

Dean turns bright red. “Hadn’t thought of the ghost. Guess I forgot.” He tries to turn over again, but Sam keeps a firm hand on his shoulder.

“Dean, are you okay?” He tries to figure out what his brother is feeling, what he’s not saying but his face is blank, and his eyes are closed to hide anything they could give away.

“Don’t worry ‘bout it. Let’s just get rid of the ghost and get on the road, okay?” His voice is quiet and shaking slightly. It’s breaking Sam’s heart to see his brother so close to breaking.

“Dean?”, he whispers as he kneels down on the floor next to his brother.

“I’m sorry, Sammy. Let’s just forget about it.” Sam can see the tears in the corner of Dean’s eye and when he opens them to look at his brother, they run down the side of his face. Without thinking Sam slowly leans down and places his lips on the trail of tears, tasting the saltiness. Dean gasps at the feeling, the closeness and more tears start to run down in face, only to be caught by Sam’s soft lips.

“It’s okay, shh, it’s okay, Dean.” He looks into his brother’s eyes, looks for disgust or anger or permission. Dean’s eyes are wide but they don’t tell him to go, they beg him to lean closer, to let him taste his own tears on Sam’s lips.

When Sam leans back down and touches Dean’s lips so gently, he can feel the blood in his veins turn to fire, he can feel every hair on his body stand up. He can smell Dean, a scent that’s home to him, and he can hear his brother moan quietly in the back of his throat. He can’t believe it took him this long to realize that this was all he ever needed, and all he will ever need again.

The moment is instantly ruined when Sam is thrown away from Dean and into the wall on the opposite side of the room. The first thought that crosses his mind is that that was definitely not the way he would have wanted their first kiss to go. The second is a little more on point.

A ghost is hovering between the two brothers, the ghost of a young woman in a blood stained dress. She looks furiously from one brother to the other.

“Sammy, grab the salt!” Dean moves fast to grab the iron bar next to his bed, and Sam swirls around to get the salt from the bag. But the ghost is faster, and Dean misses her by inches as she moves towards Sam, throwing him once again against the wall. Sam collapses to the floor, seemingly unconscious and Dean starts to freak out. He can’t reach their bags and all he has is the iron bar. The spirit has turned her attention away from Sam and to Dean, who struggles to keep her at bay. He’s swinging the bar at her when she comes to close, when he sees her appear near him. But it’s tricky, and he’s running out of energy fast. A shimmer of light catches his eye as she re-appears right by his side. He swings at her but focuses on the light. The ring. She’s actually wearing the ring. He turns his head to check on Sam, who’s still lying on the floor unmoving.

He takes another swing at her, and runs over to his bag, grabs the salt and draws a circle around Sam, quick and clumsy but it’ll do. Then he looks for her. Waits for a second, and starts drawing a circle around himself, but leaves just a small gap between the ends of the line. When she appears behind him, in the circle, he closes the gap and jumps out of the ring. Caught, the spirit starts to shriek. Dean lights his lighter and throws it into the circle, hoping desperately that the carpet would catch on fire and that it would be enough to destroy the ring. Before he can see the end of his plan, he runs over to his brother and collapses next to him, holding his head and crying.

“Sammy, wake up.” He’s begging, but he can feel him breathing and he knows he’ll be alright. He stays there until Sam regains consciousness, until the fire next to him has burnt out, until the salt ring has disappeared with the flames, until the ghost is gone – for good.

“Hey, Sammy.” He’s smiling at his brother, who looks up at him with a confused look on his face.

“What happened?”

Dean smiles apologetically. “I guess I provoked her enough to come after us. She threw you against the wall a couple’a times, until you were unconscious. Good thing you were right about that ring, though. She was wearing it – I didn’t even know ghosts could wear real objects. She’s gone though, for good. We’re safe.” Sam’s worried eyes dart through the room, but he doesn’t question the burn on the floor, and he doesn’t ask how it all happened. He just looks back at his brother and smiles.

“Guess your plan did work out in the end, eh?” And is rewarded with a big grin from Dean, and a gentle kiss on his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> I have NO!!! idea what kind of temperature a wedding ring would burn at and i assume the fire Dean got going wouldn’t have been enough… But I like to think we can just pretend it would work.


End file.
